Seaching For Shadows
by 222222
Summary: What happens when you get yugioh GX season three and one mixed together? What happens if you throw in a few more charachters? FIND OUT HERE
1. Dueling At the Academy

**Chapter one:**

**Dueling in the academy**

**By 111111**

"Wow, duel academy at long last!" shouted a boy, looking out of the window, where an island sat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Zzzzzz," came a snore from a girl, sleeping on the chair inside the middle isle of the plane. This is our hero. To her left, there was a boy, looking out of the window with the other freshmen students, on their way to duel academy. It was the year after Jaden Yuki had left duel academy for the pros and Lizze Andrews, wanted to take up the mantle. To make her way into duel academy, she had aced the written exam. And she had successfully beaten a dueling protector, winning easily, having used a spell called Power Bond, and summoning Cyber End dragon, taking out the protector's Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. I know what you're thinking; the protector is neither Jaden nor Aster.

When Lizze had got to Duel Academy, she had to go into a room, just a plain ordinary room. 'Wow, this sucks," murmured Lizze to herself.

"… Class will begin at eight o'clock, and last until lunch time, the class will be taught be Dr Veillen Crowler and…" Sheppard's hologram announced. But Lizze was not paying attention; she looked to her left, a boy wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform murmured to her "You look fit, how about a duel after class?"

Out of all the most random questions to ask! Thought Lizze, shaking her head. But there was a duel. She couldn't refuse. Even though Lizze knew she was only in Ra Yellow, and the Boy was in Obelisk Blue, she had the cards that she needed to win. "Hell yes," she accepted.

"You know, that if you lose, I will go out with you," said the boy.

"Okay," said Lizze.

After class, Lizze wandered down towards the main gate, ignoring the jeers from the Obelisks, who knew about the challenge. The boy would get a date soon, they all thought.

Suddenly a Slifer red student ran slowly to her side, he was a male and he looked a lot like Jaden Yuki, but then again, such was the custom that most of the Slifers' had that, as a respect to the great man. Then Lizze recognized him.

"Hey, Honfa, is that you?"

"The one and only, listen, the whole academy has heard about your challenge, but none are on your side, listen to me Lizze, don't go through with this, he's Chazz Princeton's son. You gotta run," Honfa blurted out, quickly.

"For god's sake, say that again, I could only catch the words, Academy and duel," Lizze replied, Honfa was tall, and could easily beat her, a shrimp, up. Honfa had defended her many times, and back at home people thought they had a relationship together. But they were just friends, and the duo had beaten the paradox brothers in an odd meeting. But now Lizze stood opposite the Obelisk and shouted, "Get your game on!"

"Get your lame on more like!" cried the boy, drawing six cards. Lizze however drew five. "I'll start by summoning my V-Tiger Jet in defence and end my turn!" cried the boy.

"That all you loser?" asked Lizze "I draw!" she said, drawing a duel monster card. Different dimension capsule.

"I play my Different dimension capsule which lets me select a card from my deck, and remove it from play. And after 2 turns, it's added to my hand!" she cried, taking her deck out of her duel disk and placing De-Fusion in her jacket.

"You need a life," shouted many of the Obelisks.

"Now, I play my Polymerzation, fusing my two Cyber Dragons to create, the Cyber twin Dragon!"

"Oh my god, a Cyber Twin Dragon, gee I read a story where a guy used it a lot and lost a lot, but is that you?"

"In your dreams, now get on with it, it's your move," said Lizze, Mocking her opponent, which was her speciality.

By now everybody in the freshman year had gathered round to watch the duel. Many of the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red Students were realising that a Ra Yellow girl could beat an Obelisk Blue student. The field was stacked in Lizze' s favour. She was in front of duel academy, with a 2800 attack points Cyber Twin Dragon. And her opponent was sitting duck. Just as Lizze was about to commence the attack, a random bell rang, which caused the students to moan.

"Why does there…" said one.

"…Have to be a…" said another.

"…Assembly in the…" continued an Obelisk.

"Pip it down, this joke is getting really lame now!" shouted Lizze over her shoulder.

"We'd better go!" whispered Honfa into her ear.

"But," began Lizze.

"We'll miss the boring speech by the boring Chancellor, and then we will all be in trouble," interrupted Honfa, grinning.

"Okay," replied Lizze sadly.

STAY TUNED FOR EPESOIDE TWO,

A BUNCH OF FORIGN STUDENTS FROM OTHER DUEL ACADEMYS.


	2. Forign Students from other Academies

**Searching for Shadows:**

**Chapter 2: A bunch of Foreign Students from Other Duel Academies. **

**By 111111**

As Lizze and Honfa headed towards the assembly hall, a boy was sitting on a chair outside a classroom. He was in Slifer red, like Honfa, he had a Jaden Yuki haircut but it was blue. Lizze asked kindly "Who made you cry?"

The boy replied, "They beat me up 'cause I didn't give them my Yubel."

"What?" asked Lizze, before remembering that Yubel was now made common since the great Jaden Yuki had managed to duplicate her. But there was only one copy, which that boy had won by making a card design of the Crainbow Warrior set, which was in his deck with Yubel.

"Oh, Yubel, everybody wants her. But I never get a chance to use her. This is a scam; they know I have her but-" the Slifer was cut short by the second ringing of the assembly bell.

"What's your name?" asked Lizze, breaking the brief moment of silence caused by the bell.

"John, John Wileside. But I just want to be called Jo. Thanks, see you there, oh by the way, what's your name?"

"Lizze, Lizze Andrews," replied Lizze, waving her hand and turning around, before running into a door.

"Damnation!" swore Lizze before rubbing her head and opening the door using the handle.

"… And Obelisks, let us begin the first assembly of the new term," finished Chancellor Sheppard. The entire school was in the assembly hall, with Obelisks, Ra's and Slifer reds, sitting in their respective seats, listening to Sheppard.

"Who do you think is going to be the strongest student of the year then?" murmured Vice Chancellor Crowler to his assistant, Bonaparte. "I think it's going to be one of my Obelisks, wouldn't you say?"

"A oui, oui!" replied Bonaparte, speaking in French. "Crowler, why did you have to ask the most random question?"

"I have absolutely no idea, my sorry French friend," answered Crowler, giggling. With no warning, Bonaparte lunged at Crowler, and brought him down. Crowler struggled to get back up, and now the students had spotted the fiasco, going on behind the Chancellor.

"Crowler, Crowler!" chanted half of the school.

"Bonaparte, Bonaparte!" Screamed the other half of the school. About half an hour later, Sheppard had finally realised what was going on. Then he turned around. Crowler had somehow managed to get a bunch of fruit from the storage rooms and was lobbing it at Bonaparte, but unfortunately, one large Strawberry missed him and hit Sheppard in the face. Most of the academy laughed with glee.

"Silence!" cried Sheppard, wiping the remains of the fruit from his face, the students silenced instantly.

"Crowler, Bonaparte, wait outside, NOW!" screamed Sheppard, frowning.

"I didn't do it," they both said in unison.

"Okay you two," said Sheppard. "Now, as I was saying, Duel Academy has worldwide branches. Four students and one professor will be joining us today, until the end of the year. Firstly, all the way from North academy, Sonic Coram!"

A muscular looking fifteen year old ran out of a nearby door, he was wearing a green jacket with a hood. And in his northern accent, he spoke gleefully,

"Hiya all. The name's Coram Sonic Coram," muttered Sonic.

The school clapped.

"The next student, all the way from England's' west academy, Johnny Roxon," Continued the Chancellor.

An English sixteen year old, ran into the stage through another door.

"Yo, what's up, the name's Johnny, dude!" shouted Johnny.

Many of the girls cheered.

"Go Johnny go!"

In the crowd, Honfa muttered, "He's got half of the girls already, typical."

"Don't fret about it, I'm not in love with him," said Jo.

"That's because you're a boy."

"Forgot about that," replied Jo glumly.

"Look, here comes another one," pointed Lizze to the last - but - one – door.

"That must be the East Academy student," said Jo.

"Yeah, and he looks nice," said Lizze, looking at the blue-haired duelist, who Sheppard had told everybody that his name was Roger Ricky.

"Don't get a crush already," whispered Honfa.

"To show these students what dueling is all about..." said a voice.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Professor Venom, who is a cousin of the former Professor Viper, who many of you remember," said Sheppard, pointing at Venom.

"…We'll have a duel between Lizze Andrews and Jo Wileside!" cried Venom.

"Game on!" said Lizze, shaking hands with Jo as they got down from the seats.

J.W. L.P 4000

L.A. L.P 4000

"I'll start by summoning my Crainbow warrior in attack mode!" cried Jo, placing the card on his duel disk. Atk: 1900.

"Now I play the field spell Crainbow blossom, which lets me inflict 1000 points of damage once per turn, it's game over!" cried Jo.

To be continued…


	3. Defeat Of The Crainbow Warriors

**Searching for Shadows**

**Chapter 3 Defeat of the Crainbow Warriors**

**By 111111**

"Damnation!" cried Lizze, drawing a card and smiling.

"What card is it?" I asked, staring at my opponent.

"As if I'm going to tell you, Jo," muttered my opponent.

"Okay, be grumpy then," I retorted. The whole academy was watching, I began to quiver under the pressure, but I kept myself from crying.

I heard Lizze say "I summon my Deranged Zombie in attack mode!" I looked on in fear as a purple zombie rose onto the field, roaring its hatred.

Then, I realised its attack points, a mere one thousand.

"Still not enough," I gloated, but then she said something that saddened me.

"Check out this card, called dark hole a- zombie survival, which lets me destroy all monsters that aren't Zombies, so it's by-bye time for your monster!" cried my friend, "Go inferno fire!"

I quickly moved out of the way as a tornado on fire headed in my direction, sweeping up my warrior.

L.P

J.W 4000

L.A 3000

But that was all it did, but now I was open for a direct attack.

"Go Night rage of fury!" cried Lizze as her Zombie struck me in the chest. I was glad it had been a Hologram. Otherwise I could be in serious trouble.

"Anything else in that bag of tricks Lizze?" I asked hopefully.

"Apart from a facedown, no," said Lizze, and I watched as a hologram of a facedown card showed on the field.

L.P

J.W 3000

L.A 3000

"My turn!" I cried, drawing a card, then pausing, for it was my favourite card out of the whole deck. It was Yubel. I thought to myself 'I'll make sure that I bring you out Yubel!'

"This is where I defeat you, Lizze!" I said.

"How?" asked my friend.

Before summoning I brushed my blue hair out of my eyes.

"I summon my Crainbow warrior, Skull Solider, in attack mode!" I yelled as a bony monster rose up onto the field.

"Now I play the spell, Mystical Crainbow Typhoon, to destroy your face down!"

"I don't think so, buddy," said Lizze.

---- Increasingly boring adverts----

"Huh?" I asked frightened of what her face down might be.

"You just activated my trap card, let's end in a draw!" cried Lizze.

"Oh no!" I screamed.

"Yeah, 'cause the effect is that when it's destroyed, this game ends in a draw, so it is game over!" she cried, and the earth shook as a crack appeared in it, swallowing up my monster, and the remainder of my life points. It was game over.

L.P

J.W 0000

L.A 0000

"Nice game Lizze," I said, walking over to her and shaking her hand. It was a draw. Then I heard Venom say, "Join me won't you?"

"Are you gy?" I asked.

"NO, I am not gy!" Venom yelled.

"Why did you ask us to join you then?"

"Just do as I say."

"Okay dokey evil guy," said Lizze.

"I'm not evil!" screamed Venom, scowling, I heard the crowd giggle. We had drawn. But was that all that mattered?

"Here are some hats that I would like you all to wear, students," said Venom, pulling out hats that had come out of a box, which I didn't see arrive.

"Wow, they look good!" I heard Honfa say, and he was one of the first to get down, trying on a hat. It was more like a headband, and it was silver.

"I guess they're fine with me," Lizze said, slipping one on.

It was okay, since everybody else was wearing one I pulled it on. It suited me, or so I thought. But little did I know that things would become a hell of a lot more dangerous and difficult in my life.

The End!


	4. A Duel Spirit

**Searching for Shadows episode 4**

**Into the Darkness part 1**

**By 111111**

The evening sun shone brightly, and it reflected against the island that was feared by the locals. The island, was small in comparison to England, well to be more accurate a town in England, Bath. But this island is not in England it is on the west side of the USA. And it is here where all the peril began. A few years back, this group had been formed, a group that had become more powerful than the Society Of Light within two months. This organization was called the Society of Darkness, designed to stamp out the light. The island that was mentioned had a peculiar shape on it. A Skull, not a small skeleton, but the whole island was made out of it. Some called it Godzilla. But its true name had been lost in the centuries of time. According to the locals, a gigantic monster was based there, well in a way they were right. But they were wrong. A man stepped of the wooden jetty, ignoring the crunches from beneath his feet of old barren wood into a modern speedboat. It was grey with flames of decoration on its side. The boat was named TSK Killer, TSK meant the supreme king. This gang originated from Dark World, where the supreme king had ruled, before turning back into his old self after the defeat of a human from West Academy.

The boat's engine roared and sped off, towards the Godzilla Island. People on the shore saw were the boat was heading, and ran and locked themselves inside their homes. To even speak of the word Godzilla was supposed to bring bad luck. The man didn't worry. Nor did he care.

When he had finally reached the island, the boat slowed down before stopping on a beach filled with other speedboats from around the world. There was a Chinese speedboat, under the name of the TSK judai.

The man ignored it. He walked up the beach. It was a cold, windy evening, just the sort you'd get on this side of the USA. The man opened a door in the cliff by dialling the code number on the nearby panel, reciting them aloud. "K-9-T-S-K-0-7-7-7-4," as he spoke the last number, the door slid open, revealing a passage leading downwards and stalactites and stalagmites sticking out from the ceiling and the floor. He moved into a run as the passage sloped even more downwards, before arriving at another door. He recited the code number again as his fingers slammed against the buttons. "0-0-9-5-K-H-2-S-O-4," then he walked in through the door. The room he arrived in was much like Shakespeare's theatre, the globe. It had fourteen sides and it was crowded with members of the Society of Dark. The man sat himself next to a Englishman called Bastwain Dramor, he was in fact Spanish since his parents had immigrated to England before he was born. As he looked around the room, he saw a stage with a picture of the moon on it and a chair with a microphone. Sitting on the chair, holding the microphone was a man, wearing a velvet cloak around his neck with a red scar on his face. He was the second Supreme King. He got up, holding the microphone to his mouth and spoke.

"Members of darkness, we are gathered here tonight to discuss our success. We must conquer the world of dueling. To do that we will start at Duel Academy. Then we will move on. Our target is this, capture the sibling of the king of games."

The monsters and humans jeered in approval. The king looked around before pressing a button on the wall, the moon disappeared revealing an image of a child. They laughed as one. This would be like killing a man. Easy.

"Then we will conquer the world!!!!" screamed the Supreme King. A monster, in the form of a Gladiator beast spoke.

"My master, who is this person?"

"We do not need her name. What we need is her true name, a name that will put the child instantly under our control. It will all be so easy. First we need to find her, before we move further."

"But how?"

"We will read," was the answer.

"How master?" asked a monster "We do not understand human writing."

"That is why I have picked a children's book for you," the king held up a book _'my name is…'"_

"Holy Crap!" 

The monsters giggled.

"Get on with it then!" roared the Supreme King.

The invasion of Duel Academy would soon commence.

**To be continued….**

THE END 


	5. Into The Darkness

Searching for Shadows episode 4

**Searching for Shadows episode 4**

**Into the Darkness part 1**

**By 111111**

The evening sun shone brightly, and it reflected against the island that was feared by the locals. The island, was small in comparison to England, well to be more accurate a town in England, Bath. But this island is not in England it is on the west side of the USA. And it is here where all the peril began. A few years back, this group had been formed, a group that had become more powerful than the Society Of Light within two months. This organization was called the Society of Darkness, designed to stamp out the light. The island that was mentioned had a peculiar shape on it. A Skull, not a small skeleton, but the whole island was made out of it. Some called it Godzilla. But its true name had been lost in the centuries of time. According to the locals, a gigantic monster was based there, well in a way they were right. But they were wrong. A man stepped of the wooden jetty, ignoring the crunches from beneath his feet of old barren wood into a modern speedboat. It was grey with flames of decoration on its side. The boat was named TSK Killer, TSK meant the supreme king. This gang originated from Dark World, where the supreme king had ruled, before turning back into his old self after the defeat of a human from West Academy.

The boat's engine roared and sped off, towards the Godzilla Island. People on the shore saw were the boat was heading, and ran and locked themselves inside their homes. To even speak of the word Godzilla was supposed to bring bad luck. The man didn't worry. Nor did he care.

When he had finally reached the island, the boat slowed down before stopping on a beach filled with other speedboats from around the world. There was a Chinese speedboat, under the name of the TSK judai.

The man ignored it. He walked up the beach. It was a cold, windy evening, just the sort you'd get on this side of the USA. The man opened a door in the cliff by dialling the code number on the nearby panel, reciting them aloud. "K-9-T-S-K-0-7-7-7-4," as he spoke the last number, the door slid open, revealing a passage leading downwards and stalactites and stalagmites sticking out from the ceiling and the floor. He moved into a run as the passage sloped even more downwards, before arriving at another door. He recited the code number again as his fingers slammed against the buttons. "0-0-9-5-K-H-2-S-O-4," then he walked in through the door. The room he arrived in was much like Shakespeare's theatre, the globe. It had fourteen sides and it was crowded with members of the Society of Dark. The man sat himself next to a Englishman called Bastwain Dramor, he was in fact Spanish since his parents had immigrated to England before he was born. As he looked around the room, he saw a stage with a picture of the moon on it and a chair with a microphone. Sitting on the chair, holding the microphone was a man, wearing a velvet cloak around his neck with a red scar on his face. He was the second Supreme King. He got up, holding the microphone to his mouth and spoke.

"Members of darkness, we are gathered here tonight to discuss our success. We must conquer the world of dueling. To do that we will start at Duel Academy. Then we will move on. Our target is this, capture the sibling of the king of games."

The monsters and humans jeered in approval. The king looked around before pressing a button on the wall, the moon disappeared revealing an image of a child. They laughed as one. This would be like killing a man. Easy.

"Then we will conquer the world!!" screamed the Supreme King. A monster, in the form of a Gladiator beast spoke.

"My master, who is this person?"

"We do not need her name. What we need is her true name, a name that will put the child instantly under our control. It will all be so easy. First we need to find her, before we move further."

"But how?"

"We will read," was the answer.

"How master?" asked a monster "We do not understand human writing."

"That is why I have picked a children's book for you," the king held up a book _'my name is…'"_

"Holy Crap!"

The monsters giggled.

"Get on with it then!" roared the Supreme King.

The invasion of Duel Academy would soon commence.

**To be continued….**

THE END 


	6. Freindship

Searching for Shadows

**Searching for Shadows**

**Episode 4 part 2**

**Friendship**

**By 111111**

"Go Cyber End Dragon Attack you directly with Super Strident Blaze!"

"Why don't I stop you winning this battle? Go Magic Cylinder!"

"Nuh huh, I activate my Seven Tools of the bandit, by paying 1000 life points I can negate the activation of your Puny jars!" cried Lizze as the trap card got destroyed and her friend's life points dropped to zero.

"Ahh!" said Honfa as he fell backwards onto the duel academy floor and a Legendary Ocean and Lizze' s Cyber End Dragon vanished from play. Jo watched in awe.

"Wow great duel!" he said, running up to Lizze. Honfa quickly got up and joined them.

"Cheers buddy," replied Lizze.

"No problem," Jo answered happily before adding, "something's missing."

"Duh your lunch!" laughed Honfa.

"Wow look who it is, Mr Obvious!" giggled Lizze.

"Oi!" said Honfa grinning. The three friends were in a circle in the middle of the duel field.

"Let's go get a sandwich!" shouted Jo, rubbing his stomach.

"If that's what you want," shrugged Honfa, following Jo to the store.

When they got there, they went over to the sandwich section, filled with unwrapped Sandwiches.

"How do we know which one to pick?" asked Lizze glumly "They've got no labels."

"Well sees like someone needs an explanation," said a friendly voice behind them. The trio turned around.

"Who're you?" asked Honfa staring at the brown – haired woman behind him.

"Why my name's Dorothy of course," said Dorothy, patting Honfa on the back.

"So how do you know which one's which?" asked Jo, staring at the sandwiches.

"Seeing as you're new here, I'll explain the whole thing to you. Each sandwich requires fifty duel points. I see you all have sixty," she looked at the hats, and the trio nodded in unison. "If you've got below fifty, you can't buy a sandwich, but as it's your first week here, your sandwiches are free," continued Dorothy.

'Wow, wicked."

'Awesome, but how exactly do we know which ones are which?" asked Lizze, frowning.

"Now this is the fun part," began Dorothy. But she was interrupted by a laugh from three Obelisk Blues in a corner.

"Fun?" one gloated, "How can picking sandwiches be FUN?"

Lizze recognized that voice. It was Chazz Princeton's son a snobbish, obnoxious boy.

Dorothy muttered "Disgraceful child," and then went back to talking "Now where was I? Oh yes, go on take a Sandwich then."

"If you say so Dorothy," said Lizze, reaching into the bucket and withdrawing her hand with a sandwich. "What do I do now?"

"Well you eat it, duh," said Honfa sarcastically.

"Okay Mr Obvious," joked Lizze, taking the wrapper of the sandwich and popping it in her mouth. When she had swallowed it she said, "That was the nicest sandwich EVER."

"It seems you've picked the 'golden eggwhich' the nicest sandwich ever made," said Dorothy "And it looks like that was the last eggwhich!"

"Oh bother, now I'll have to wait until tomorrow to get a new one," sighed Jo, reaching in and picking out a sandwich.

Suddenly the bell rang. Jo put the sandwich back in and raced after Lizze and Honfa.

"What a nice bunch of children," said Sadie, the woman who was in charge of selling the cards to the students.

"Yes, I noticed the way that girl had her hair, could it be that she is the daughter of…" Dorothy replied.

"Oh yes, him," Sadie murmured.

**Stay Tuned for part 3: **

**Danger of Dragons**


	7. danger by dragons

Searching for Shadows

**Searching for Shadows **

**Episode 4 part 3: Danger From Dragons**

**By 111111**

"Could you reach…" sang the music teacher of Duel Academy. "Could you reach…" repeated the class.

_Why do we need to learn Music in a Duel Academy? _Thought Krado Princeton, son of Chazz Princeton and a freshman student at duel academy. He hadn't needed to take the entrance exam, since he had taken duel prep school before entering duel academy. He remembered his first day at the prep school like it happened yesterday.

"Dad, I'm scared," he muttered. They where standing in a room that was cold and dirty.

"_Don't be, you should hammer these obnoxious little brats any day son," said his father. _

"_Dad –" _

_Chazz interrupted. "It'll be fine son, now scoot, I've got to catch a flight to San Francisco in ten minutes, go on," They embraced. Krado walked forwards to a desk where a man was sat. He was old and looked like he was ninety. _

"_Who the hell are you?" asked Krado._

"_Don't be rude. That's the first rule here at KiabaCorp prep school. And it seems you've broken it already. Why are you here?" asked the old man._

"_To become the king of games," answered Krado glumly. He was getting more and more bored by the second._

"_Good Answer, now I'll show you your dorm."_

But the rest of it seemed to drift away. He remembered dueling another student. But he forgot what happened next.

Krado listened to the music teacher and kept singing.

"… To become the…" She continued. The music teacher was sitting behind an ivory wooden desk, furnished and polished every now and again.

The class echoed "To become the…"

"Now I'd like to take a break from this song. Many of you are not paying attention. You are most likely wondering why we teach music at a dueling academy?" she asked.

A female Obelisk put her hand up.

"Yes Jessica?"

"Is it so we can exercise our mouths for when we say a card's name? For example, say there was a card called Gaiagnpioata, we will need to move our mouths a lot. So that is why we practise music, to help us pronounce the card's name?" blurted out Jessica, her green hair sweeping over her face.

"If I was testing you, that would be full marks. Perfect Jessica, exactly what I would expect from one of my Obelisks.

Suddenly a voice spoke over the intercom. "Would Jessica Rowley, Krado Princeton, James Yuki, Adrian Wileside, Jo Wileside, Honfa Weaver and Lizze Andrews please report to the chancellor's office immediately. Good Afternoon and this is Vice Chancellor Crowler speaking."

"Well you seven had better go to his office then. Of you pop," said the music teacher, before Crowler interrupted again.

"Also I would like all transfer students to report to his office as well."

"We'd better go!" murmured Lizze to Honfa.

"Right behind you," replied Jo and Honfa together.

And they left the room and headed up a flight of stairs before entering through a door marked in bold letters 'chancellors office,' they pushed back the door and went inside. When they got inside they discovered Crowler, the transfer students, the guy with a crocodile on his back, and Jessica Rowley and that Obelisk who had quickly become Lizze' s rival. And a third year Obelisk Blue wearing a white and blue uniform and an academy issued duel disk.

"Adrian," muttered Jo frowning.

"You know him?" asked Lizze in disbelief.

"Well of course I know him. He's my older bother," said Jo, still frowning.

Lizze and Honfa gasped.

"Welcome you three. You're rather late. Please sit down," said Sheppard.

"Okay sir," said Lizze quietly, sitting down beside Jessica whose eyes where heavily fixed upon Sheppard, who spoke.

"I have called you since you are the best freshman duelists and you Adrian, since you are the school's king duelist. Our academy is under threat from a group we call, the society of Darkness."

"Wow really original," interrupted Krado.

"I don't know why they have chosen their name but anyway, our school is under threat and these people are trying to take over the world," continued Sheppard. Krado interrupted again.

"I knew that was why they where here. Why else would they want to take over Duel Academy?"

"Are you aware that whatever we say is being typed up by some person sitting in front of a computer room?" asked Adrian calmly.

"No, I wasn't until now," replied Krado.

"Boy. I thought you where clever, Krado," replied Jessica mockingly.

"I am. Why can't we let Sheppard say something?" asked Krado.

"Okay," agreed Jessica.

"Now I believe they are after the sacred beast cards, legendary monsters that have the power to destroy the world," said Sheppard.

"Wow, you thought it would be a bit more original these days," said Crowler 'Now if I remember, didn't the Shadow riders want to do that?"

"Yes, yes the Shadow riders. How unfortunate, now the only way in which you can defeat them is by dueling in a shadow duel," continued Sheppard.

"What' s a shadow duel?" asked Lizze.

"A duel where you put your soul on the line," said Sheppard. "Also, this gang originate from Another World."

"Cor Blimey, mates Kirby senses someone outside," said Jim.

"OI KEY KEEPERS!" yelled a voice from outside, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHADOW DUEL!"

"I'm sorry but we haven't got the keys yet!" Shouted Lizze out the window.

"IS IT OKAY IF I WAIT A FEW MINUTES?" asked the voice.

"Yes, that would be okay with me!" replied Lizze. Suddenly a stuffed kangaroo came through the window, hitting James on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" asked James, yelling back at them.

"EVERY MINUTE YOU WASTE WILL RESULT IN SOMETHING HITTING YOU!" screamed the voice.

"Okay, give us the keys quickly-" said Crowler but was interrupted by a toy machine gun flying through the window and hitting Sheppard on the head.

"Ouch!" said Sheppard.

"SORRY PRINCAPAL GUY. WE ARE TRYING TO HIT THE COMIC RELIF STUDENTS!"

"Who're they?" asked James. The answer was in a form of a computer coming through the window, splitting in half and hitting himself and Honfa in the head. "Okay very funny," said James glumly.

"Here are the keys. Just take them and get outside!" said Sheppard, handing the keys to the students, and they rushed outside.

"Game on!" they cried.


	8. lost at night

Searching for Shadows

**Searching for Shadows**

**Episode 7: Lost at night (part 1)**

By 111111

_Lets see what this academy has to show for me, the walker of Night. It's time I picked up where Serpent left of. _The man walked towards the Obelisk Blue girl's dormitory and threw up a rope by the window. The girl was in her room, with the key on her neck. The door was locked. From the inside. Nightwalker climbed inside and crept round, keeping to the shadows. The girl didn't hear anything as a shadow swept over her face. One down, six to go. Silently he crept out of the window, holding the girl in his arms. The shadows had trained him well. As the lights flickered on, the man heard a door unlocking. Just before the light turned on he heaved the rope of the window ledge and ran towards the forest with an unconscious girl on his back.

"JESSICA!" another girl cried as she entered the room. The man ran on. And entered the forbidden dormitory on the other side of the island. To join her with all of the other Key keepers in the dormitory. The sun shone brightly on the Pacific Ocean. It was then that Lizze Andrews woke up.  
"Uh, what a dream," she said to herself as she pulled on her Ra yellow uniform. "It was as if it was true. I remember losing a shadow duel. And my friends. It was a nightmare!" She got up and waked down into the hall.

"Good morning miss, I see you're up early," said a voice behind her. Lizze jumped as she turned around. It was a man wearing a yellow uniform.

"Who're you?" she asked. The man had black hair tied in a ponytail. He spoke with a Spanish accent and was roughly 29.

"I am the headmaster of Ra Yellow, people like to call me professor Satyr," he finished and stared at Lizze.

"Okay, I'll bear that in mind," said Lizze to herself and walked towards the buffet and loaded her tray with scrambled eggs on toast.

She saw a girl sitting by herself in the corner of the room and went over to her.

"What's your name?" asked Lizze.

"My name's Jewels you piece of porno. Now leave me alone!" Jewels shouted. She had fair hair and shiny green eyes. Lizze sighed before turning around and walking over to another table, where she sat down and devoured her lunch.

When she had finished her last mouthful of Scrambled egg, the bell rang, so she darted outside and into the academy. About ten minutes later she arrived in her normal place at the bottom row, two seats in from the middle. Surprisingly, Honfa and Jo weren't there. _Probably ill._ She thought to herself before looking around. She noted that Jessica, Krado, Adrian and all of the transfer students weren't there as well. She looked at the stage. Doctor Crowler wasn't there, sitting in his normal place, calling out the register and occasionally adding slacker at the end of some students' names. Instead Professor Satyr, the man from the morning was calling out the names.

"Andrews, Lizze?"

"Here Sir."

"Docomon, Derek?"

"Oui, oui sir," replied Derek in his usual French accent.

"That's the register for today, now I would like to announce a competition. KiabaCorp is designing a new series of cards, and we would like you to design a completely Originals series of cards. You may start… now!" he said.

All around her, Lizze noticed that the students had taken out their pencils and rulers and began drawing.

_Hmmm, I don't know what to put. _Thought Lizze as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. _Ah ha! I think I could do a series of cards called the 'hell beasts'. _ So she began scribbling away.

About an hour later, Satyr said "And Time's up!"

And he began walking around, checking the drawings.

"Good, I like it, a Dark Neo Spacian type cards, but not original, not a winner," he had told the French person, Derek. Finally he arrived at Lizze' s seat. He bent down and picked it up. "Hmm, Hell Beasts?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"I notice you good the idea from the famous Jesse Anderson? With his Crystal Beasts?"

Lizze nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you miss…"

Lizze looked as though she was about to hit herself.

"… But you've got full marks! I'll send these of to KiabaCorp at break time," he said to her before leaning back into his upright position and spoke, holding up the piece of paper, "Lizze Andrews has won, pack your bags and leave, class dismissed," he said, winking at Lizze as the others mumbling, got up and walked out of the room. "Oh by the way miss, Sheppard wants you. In his office."

That was all two hours ago, Lizze was walking across the grass, towards the abandoned dorm. She recalled what Sheppard had said to her.

"I have received a message from the latest member of Darkness, Nightwalker, who has captured you fellow students and is holding them hostage in the abandoned dorm on the other side of the island. He will duel you, or else they will join the darkness. Here is the route to the dorm."

"Oh no!" said Lizze as Sheppard handed her a note.

Now she was walking into the dorm hall. It was scary, creepy and rusty. Lizze jumped as a group of bats flew out behind a rotten chair.

When she arrived in a hallway, a man stood opposite her. He was wearing a duel disk. Then he said, "You, I will duel you on behalf of my master. You will fall."

"I'll do a wager, you win and you can have my soul, but if I win, I get my friends back. Deal?" asked Lizze.

"You? Win?" he said. "Me? Lose? Impossible!"

"Enough of the small talk Nightwalker, get your game on!" cried Lizze.

Lizze/Nightwalker

**4000/4000**

"I'll start!" cried the man, drawing six cards. "I summon Gaia the biker of bikers, in attack mode!" he cried as a fiend on a motorcycle rose onto the field, howling. (Atk 1900) "And thanks to his ability, I can discard a card so he can attack you directly! Go Hyper Shockwave!" cried Nightwalker as the bike revved up its engine and rode towards Lizze.

**Lizze/Nightwalker**

**2100/4000**

"And now, go double summon, which lets me call forth Gaia Bike rider in attack mode!" he roared as a armoured fiend on a motorbike rose onto the field, joining the first. (Atk 1800) Now, by removing a card in my graveyard from play, my Gaia bike rider can attack you directly, regardless of what phase my turn is in, Go Motor overdrive!" he cried as the second bike rider sped towards Lizze, knocking her over flat.

**Lizze/Nightwalker**

**300/4000**

"I haven't even gone yet and I've only got 300 life points left, if he keeps this up, I'll turn to the dark side and, my friends will be gone! I'm going to have to make this turn count!"

Will Lizze survive?

Will Nightwalker win?

Is Nightwalker Alex?

Find out in part 2, Showdown in the shadows…


End file.
